


A Natural Remedy

by DynamicThesaurus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Suliet - Freeform, SweLiet, SweLith, i love these dorks too much, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicThesaurus/pseuds/DynamicThesaurus
Summary: Toris doesn't like to cause a fuss.Luckily, Berwald is perceptive.





	

Toris’ back was hurting again.

Berwald could tell from the way he carried himself, one shoulder higher than the other as if on a slightly wonky axis, the quick flash of a wince across his face when he reached over the kitchen bench.

He had been having back problems for years, Berwald knew. No doubt he had pinched a nerve while at work that day, and it was still bothering him now. If the pallor of his face was any indication, he was in a lot of pain. He didn’t mention it, though. It wasn’t in his nature to cause a fuss.

Luckily, Berwald was rather perceptive.

He rose to his feet when Toris once again shifted uncomfortably in his chair, coming up behind him and settling both hands on his shoulders. Toris looked up quickly with a questioning expression, closing the book he had been reading. "Hm? Oh." His eyelids fluttered shut when Berwald began to knead at the tense muscles, digging his thumbs into the space between his shoulder blades and his spine.

A low grunt as he pressed down harder, and Berwald stilled his hands, patting his shoulder lightly. “Come.”

Toris followed him to the bedroom gladly, lowering himself onto his stomach on the bed with an audible groan of pain. Berwald frowned, sitting down by his feet. “That bad?”

Toris nodded. “Strained it re-shelving the books,” he sighed, confirming his suspicions. “Thank you for this.” Berwald gave a light tug to the hem of his shirt in response and he slipped it off obediently, pulling a pillow under his head.

Berwald picked up where he had left off, rubbing his shoulders and neck firmly. The muscles felt as hard as rocks…he must have been in agony. Something horrible twisted in his chest at the thought.

He worked his way down his back slowly, careful not to cause him any more pain than was needed. Feeling the tension slowly disappear until the brunet was boneless atop the sheets.

Toris let out a low sigh of pleasure, lips curling into a content smile. Berwald lifted a hand to card fingers through his hair, tucking a few dark strands behind his ear so he could kiss his forehead lightly, and Toris caught his hand to press a kiss to the underside of his wrist.

 “Much better. Thank you, sweetheart,” Toris told him in response to the silent question, stretching languidly. He rolled onto his back, reaching up to cradle the other’s face in his hands. His expression was soft, tender.

Berwald felt like he was falling in love all over again.


End file.
